Fluid dispensers wherein various fluids such as paint colorants have been mixed to obtain a desired color have been available for a number of years. These have regularly required laborious arrangements to insure that a desired color is arrived at from a paint card listing the ingredients that have to be combined in prescribed amounts. The available machines have been very costly, slow acting, relatively difficult to operate and their construction has made repair and/or replacement cumbersome and complicated.
In the case of hair dye coloring, while there have been some types of dispensing systems available, they have for the most part been relatively primitive and not very effective or efficient.
There has been long the desire of retail paint sellers to have fast acting, relatively inexpensive, automatic or manually operated fluid dispensers that can readily and efficiently mix a variety of colorants to obtain and reproduce whatever paint color the customer desires. There has also been a need for beauty shops to have available fast, efficient and inexpensive hair dye dispensers so that a customer can have available a wide variety of colors to quickly select from.